


While you were asleep

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Funny, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sleep talking, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, kind of, no sex between the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Sam has always been a sleep talker.As far back as Dean can remember, his brother always made some kind of noise while sleeping, and when he starts talking, it only gets worse.Sometimes it’s funny, sometimes it’s annoying, either way, there’s nothing they could do about it.That’s why it doesn’t really surprise him, when he woke up to Sam whispering “More” in his sleep.(Sam is 14)





	While you were asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sammy (14) is a BIG sleep talker. Dean wakes up to the sounds of his brother moaning in his sleep and decides it would be funny to talk to him as if he were awake. Things take an unexpected turn. “Yeah, you like that?” Dean jolted out, trying his hardest not to burst into laughter...
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by debivc78

Sam has always been a sleep talker.

As far back as Dean can remember, his brother always made some kind of noise while sleeping, and when he starts talking, it only gets worse.

Sometimes it’s funny, sometimes it’s annoying, either way, there’s nothing they could do about it.

That’s why it doesn’t really surprise him, when he woke up to Sam whispering “More” in his sleep.

This, this is the big change that happened a few years ago, though. Suddenly, the innocent things Sam used to say in his sleep were all but gone, replaced by some really not innocent things.

“Sam” Dean groans, hoping that his brother’s subconscious will do it’s job and make him shut up.

It works for a moment, or so Dean thinks, but quickly, he hears Sam moaning again, even harder this time.

“I swear to God, I’m getting a room by myself from now on”

“Yeah, doing so good” Sam moans, his eyes still closed.

His hips start moving slowly in the air, and Dean licks his lips, an idea popping in his mind.

“You like that, Sammy?”

“Yes” Sam breathes out “Faster”

“Faster? What do you want me to do faster, baby?” Dean whispers, trying as best as he can not to laugh “Want me to suck you faster? That what you want?”

“Yes!” Sam yells, his hips moving even more“A-Again, do that again”

“I don’t know Sammy, have you been a good boy?”

He can hear Sam groaning in respond, and it only makes him want to play more. He knows it’s a dangerous game. If Sam woke up right now, he’d probably kill him before he had time to react.

“Maybe you were a bad boy? Does someone need to spank you?”

“Please” Sam whimpers, already panting hard

“Spanking? Really Sam? Couldn’t you come up with something more original?” Dean rolls his eyes “How many spankings do you want? Two? Four? Ten? Maybe one for each night you kept me awake with your Goddamn talking problem? That’s gonna be a hell of a lot”

“More, more, more, please more”

“Jezz, alright, I’ll spank you more. You won’t feel your ass after that” Dean laughs “So then what? What does dirty little Sammy want to do? Want a girl to suck your cock?”

Sam frowns, shaking his head to say no.

Who says no to getting his dick sucked? No one sane, if you ask Dean.

“It’s because you’re a virgin. Virgins don’t know what’s good. You want a spanking but no blow job” Dean repeats, unable to believe it “I raised you better than that”

“Do it” Sam begs “I’m ready”

“Ready for what?” Dean asks, frowning “What do you want?”

“Fuck me” Sam yells, lifting his hips in the air.

That’s when Dean realizes that Sam isn’t stroking himself. His arms are moving, the sheets are moving, but Sam’s hands- Sam’s hands aren’t moving in the right way.

He’s fingering himself.

“Holy shit” Dean says “Holy fucking- Are you gay?”

Of course, Sam doesn’t respond, just keep fingering himself while moaning like crazy, probably imagining someone – a man, fucking into him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asks again, his heart aching a little.

He thought he’d made it clear that Sam could tell him everything. They’re supposed to be close, to be best friends on top of brothers, and yet, Sam didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell him something so big, so important.

“It’s ok, you know? I mean, you being gay. Or bi. Or whatever, I don’t know shit. Just… Yeah, it’s ok”

“Fuck, yes, there” Sam yells, his fingers moving faster and deeper. Now that he knows where to look, Dean can’t keep his eyes away from it.

“Hitting your sweet spot, Sammy boy?” Dean jokes “I bet you can come with your fingers only”

“Kiss me” Sam begs

“Of course, you had to be a romantic” He rolls his eyes again, suppressing a laugh “I swear, you can’t do anything like everyone else, can you? That’s alright, don’t worry, I still love you like that. That’s what makes you… You, you know? That’s cool. You’re cool. Like, you’re smart and all that. Sometimes I wish I was a little more like you, you know?”

“So big, feel so full” Sam breathes out, his free hand holding on the bed

“Yeah, like you but without the fingers in the ass” He grimaces “How many fingers do have you in there? One? Two? Three? I don’t think your little body can take more”

Sam groans, and Dean takes that as an answer.

“What? Your body is small. But in a cute way. You’re cute. Like a little doll or something”

“Come on, harder, please harder”

“You like it when it hurts, don’t you?” Dean laughs “Who would have guessed? Little Sammy is a slut who likes it rough”

“Dean!” Sam suddenly screams, his whole body spamming with his orgasm.

Dean freezes, unable to move. He wasn’t expecting that.

He wasn’t expecting Sam to come screaming his name with his fingers buried deep in his ass.

That’s literally the last thing he was expecting.

Was Sam thinking about him? Maybe he knows someone else named Dean? That’s probably it. There’s no way it’s anything but that.

He quickly closes his eyes when he sees Sam moving, pretending to be asleep.

“Dean? You’re sleeping?” Sam asks, his voice rough from all the screaming.

When Dean doesn’t move, Sam exhales in relief before walking to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up.

When Sam comes back, he falls back asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, Dean’s mind is still replaying what just happened over and over.

Sam is gay.

Sam wants to be fucked.

Most of all, Sam is gay and wants to be fucked by him. Roughly.

Or maybe not him. Maybe just some guy with his name. He doesn’t know for sure, he can’t know for sure.

He finds out the next morning when Sam tells Dean that he dreamed of him.

He pretends not to remember what his dream was about, unaware that his brother knows only too well.

He dreamed of him.

He dreamed of Dean fucking him roughly, pounding into him like crazy after spanking the hell out of him.

He dreamed of Dean destroying his stupid little ass, and if Dean ends up rushing to the bathroom during  breakfast to take care of his hard on, it’s no one’s business but his own.


End file.
